


It Started With A Ring

by tea (SPICEandTEA)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person Limited, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPICEandTEA/pseuds/tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of texting conversations between Sherlock and John about an array of events and their consequences.</p><p>---</p><p>Don’t come to flat</p><p>Why? Last time I checked, I lived there.- SH</p><p>Vatican cameos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vatican Cameos

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing these when I was on a plane ride home from Florida. Enjoy the collection, some are happy, some are crack, and some are sad. There's something for everyone here. Take your pick~
> 
> UPDATE: The repeats are fixed. Sorry about that.

_Don’t come to flat_

_  
_

_Why? Last time I checked, I lived there.- SH_

_  
_

_Vatican cameos_

_  
_

_How many?- SH_

_  
_

_6\. Took down 1. Disarmed me, have gun. Don’t come. Call Lestrade_

_  
_

_What’s going on? Are you all right?- SH_

_  
_

_Do not come_

 

_Are you hurt?- SH_

 

_Dangerous. Don’t come. Call Lestrade_

 

_Called him. Now, do you know who they are? What are they doing? I need information.-SH_

 

_John- SH_

 

_John, answer me- SH_

 

_JOHN- SH_

 

_Speak English. Not British. Not American. Thick accent. Polish? Tall, large build. In black. 1 still unconscious. Looking through your papers. Some by desk, some in my room. Never seen them before. Armed. Knives and my gun_

 

Sherlock stops in the middle of the sidewalk to let himself think. Foreigners who are not trained kidnappers and not necessarily smart (1. Left John alone and unguarded [since John could text in secrecy] 2. Did not search John and rid him of his mobile [self explanatory]). Therefore, mercenaries or hired hands. By who? Not enough data.

Large, burly, high chances of being Eastern European, able to disarm John. Violent, Dangerous (John had been right about that part). Judging by John’s texts, he has limited movement of his hands (short sentences, lack of signature [which he only started putting at the end of texts because Sherlock did]), therefore tied or bound; can see the culprits in the flat, although they cannot see him texting (probably behind something straining to see) so judging by descriptions and set-up of flat, most likely is bound on the kitchen floor; injured, obviously (John would never veer Sherlock away from something like this unless he has proof of a threat or hazard, his proof doubtlessly a knife wound).

 

_Stay put. All will be handled shortly.- SH_

 

_Nearly there.- SH_

 

_John-SH_

He arrives at the flat and does not stop outside, although he sees the police cars parked on the street. A complete ignoramus, that’s what he is! To have the Yard beat him here…

“John?!” Sherlock yells, bursting into the flat. Everyone stares at him; Lestrade, members of the Yard searching the flat; the invaders, handcuffed and sitting on the floor in a row. Sherlock ignores them all and runs into the kitchen, checking the floor.

“Sherlock, what the hell are you talking about? John’s not here.”

He takes back his previous thought, the Yard truly are the incompetent ignoramuses. “Of course he’s here Lestrade, how else would I be able to know that my flat was under attack if I was away? How incredibly brainless and dense can you possibly—” Sherlock is cut off by a chime in his pocket. He whips out his phone.

_Shut up. Cupboards under the sink- JW_

The doors to the cupboard fly open to reveal John tied to the pipes. Sherlock unties his holds and pulls him out. “Are you all right? John, are you all right?”

“All right…all right, I’m all right, Sherlock.”

They stay on the floor together for a moment, until John notices that the Yard is surrounding them and begins to feel uncomfortable.

“Sherlock…help me up before people start talking…”

The detective holds back a grin as he helps his flat mate off the ground and leads him to the couch. The crowd of “idiotic” policemen follows them.

“All right, that’s enough. I’m fine. Lestrade, do me a favor and get these damn people out of my flat.”

With John’s request and a few inappropriate comments from Sherlock, the Yard and the foreigners were out of the flat in ten minutes. John lies on the couch with an ice pack covering the bruising part of his face while Sherlock is in the kitchen fussing with the kettle.

“Who the hell were those people anyway?”

“Not entirely sure, I’ll go down to the Yard and interrogate them tomorrow when I get word from Lestrade.”

“Really, tomorrow? I’m surprised you’re not more eager…especially since they were making a mess of the place. Thought you would be more…wrathful.”

“All in due time.”

Of course, he wishes he could be down at the Yard dealing with the men who not only made a mess of his flat, but injured his friend. But John was still a bit uneasy on his feet and Sherlock wanted to make sure he was actually all right before he went running after thieves and leaving him again. A chime from his blackberry makes him reach for his phone.

 

_Thank you- JW_

 

All the things he wants to ask, all the information he wants to obtain can wait until tomorrow, surely.


	2. The Shower Incident

 

 

“What the bloody hell—!!!!”

                _...is wrong with you, Sherlock- JW_

 

_Why the dramatics, surely it’s too early in the morning, even for you.- SH_

_Why is the shower filled with orange smoking goo?!- JW_

_Oh, that. Just an experiment. The fumes are toxic though so please do keep a window open.- SH_

_Are you trying to put me into an early grave, Sherlock!- JW_

_Keep lethal experiments out of the house!!!- JW_

_Oh God, now you sound like Mummy…- SH_

_How am I supposed to get ready for the surgery with that rubbish in the shower- JW_

_It’s a rare fungi, John. Please try to stop yourself from sounding ignorant. You’ll embarrass me.- SH_

John throws his phone across the room, the device just missing the tub full of “fungi.” He wonders how much more he can take, how much thinner he can spread himself. Sherlock makes life worth living, but also makes his life one of the hardest to live in the world.  Shaking his head, he picks up his phone with a sigh.  He never liked paradoxes; literature was never his subject of choice. He stuffs the phone back into his pocket and walks out of the flat.  One day without showering before work won’t hurt, will it?

 

_Raspberry or Strawberry- SH_

_What- JW_

_Answer the question.- SH_

_Sherlock, I don’t have time for this. I’m working- JW_

_It’s important.- SH_

 

John puts his phone back on his desk. Why should he respond? He might accidentally embarrass him via text. Digitally. Whatever he wants can surely wait until he gets home…surely. Just like cleaning out the shower of toxic fungus could wait for Sherlock. He continues with his paperwork. (Unless it actually is important and he’s on a case or in a life or death situation and truly needs John to pick one of the choices before it’s too late) He puts his head in his hands. No matter how ridiculous every situation sounds, he has to remember this is Sherlock.

 

_Raspberry. Now leave me alone- JW_

_All right.- SH_

 

John, to his delight, doesn’t hear from Sherlock for the rest of the day, which means he has his first productive day of work in weeks.  His brightened mood lets him swallow his pride and text Sherlock back.

 

_Are you all right- JW_

_Why wouldn’t I be?- SH_

_Thought you were on a case- JW_

_No, nothing. Everything’s so utterly boring and pointless. It’s insufferable.- SH_

_Of course it is- JW_

 

_And don’t start feeling insecure. It seems I can’t go on cases without you anymore, even though I hate the dependency.- SH_

 

John stops in the middle of the sidewalk and laughs.  Leave it to Sherlock to misinterpret the situation.  But still, John takes the little piece of sentiment he managed to get out of Sherlock to heart. He saves that one, stuffs his phone into his pocket and goes straight to the flat to see his pain in the arse friend.

“Where have you been?”

“Work, Sherlock. I do have a job.”

“Oh, that’s right. I’ve made tea.”

“You’ve what?”

“Made. Tea. I also did a majority of the shopping, I didn’t think you’d get so angry when I asked the type of jam you preferred; I bought both just in case.”

John looks at Sherlock, still in his chair reading his book and shakes his head. He will never understand this man.  The sociopath; what a horrible one.

“I also bought an array of cleaning supplies, figured you’d want to clean the bathroom before your next shower.”

“Wait, Sherlock…who said I was—”

“You were the one complaining about it.”

“I’m not cleaning the bathroom. That’s your mess.”

“Then I suppose it will stay that way.”

“Sherlock!! Bloody hell!”

 


	3. Sentiment

_Sherlock, when are you due to come back- JW_

_  
_

_An hour or so, why?- SH_

_  
_

_Is it possible that you could come back later? You shouldn’t come back right now- J W _

_  
_

_Why not? Last time I checked I did also reside there.- SH_

_  
_

_Harry’s over- JW_

_  
_

_Not an excuse. I want to gather some data from your sister.- SH_

_  
_

_And I want to avoid World War III so please could you do something for the night until she leaves- JW_

_  
_

_John- SH_

_  
_

_Sherlock, I’m asking a favor. Please- JW_

_  
_

_All right, I suppose I can attempt to expand my homeless network.- SH_

_  
_

_Thank you- JW_

_  
_

_Why is she over?- SH_

_  
_

_She wanted to “surprise” me- JW_

_  
_

_And?- SH_

_  
_

_It worked. Although it is not a very pleasant surprise- JW_

_  
_

_I can imagine. How drunk is she?- SH_

_  
_

_Not very yet, but since she found our booze it won’t be long- JW_

_  
_

_Don’t let her have it.- SH_

_  
_

_Put your foot down, John.- SH_

_  
_

_I can’t- JW_

_  
_

_Why not?- SH_

_  
_

_Because she acts like she really needs it- JW_

_  
_

_Because the way she acts without it is just as bad as seeing her drunk- JW_

_  
_

_I don’t understand. Logically, the best choice would be to deny her the liquor.- SH_

_  
_

_I suppose it’s sentiment then, isn’t it, Sherlock?- JW_

 

Sherlock can hear the sarcasm, knows John is angry with him now. He can just tell by that statement; angry Sherlock doesn’t understand him when he needs someone to and, more importantly, angry at himself for not being what Harry needs. John is disappointed that he gives into Harry’s requests every time, disappointed that he is soft.

 

_I guess it is then. I apologize.- SH_

 

He doesn’t lie to himself; Sherlock knows he can’t understand John right now or the sentiment. He’s deleted the ability, no room in his hard drive for human feelings. John doesn’t reply and he doesn’t text him back. He simply sits in Angelo’s and waits for his cue to come home. Eventually it does.

 

_She’s gone- JW_

 

Lifting the collar of his coat, Sherlock begins to short trek home; he soon enters the flat to see John kneeling on the floor, picking up pieces of broken glass with his back to the door.

“What happened?”

“Make a deduction, it’s your job.”

“A fight obviously. You got angry, she got angry and drunk. You may be a tad drunk right now even but anyway there was a row, she threw a glass and ran out. Of course I know these things, John, but I’m asking you. What happened?”

John stands not facing Sherlock, his hands cut from the glass. “You got it all, I have nothing to add.”

“You must. It’s always important to get a witness’s story at a crime scene before continuing on. There’s always more data, more to add when someone was there.”

“Everything isn’t a crime scene, Sherlock! Not everything is…damn it all!”

Sherlock doesn’t move, how can he, when he doesn’t know how to react (how to feel). John slowly walks to the stairs.

“I’ll clean the rest in the morning, I’m going to bed. Night.”

The room is empty now, besides Sherlock. He bends down and starts picking up the broken pieces of glass, pieces that can never be made whole again. He wants to feel but won’t lie to himself and pretend he can or else he’d be lying to John. He doesn’t regret not being able to comfort John.

Sherlock regrets not seeing John’s face before he went upstairs because, if anything, _that_ would have made him feel.


	4. The Bin

 

 

_Where are you? Did you catch him?- JW_

_  
_

_Somewhat.- SH_

_  
_

_Somewhat? Are you all right?- JW_

_  
_

_Mostly. He got away.- SH_

_  
_

_But I know his motives now.- SH_

_  
_

_Mostly? Elaborate- JW_

_  
_

_I’m getting patched up in an ambulance right now.- SH_

_  
_

_Just some scrapes,- SH_

_  
_

_Jesus, Sherlock. Are you all right- JW_

_  
_

_As all right as I can be. It was a somewhat violent fight.- SH_

_  
_

_Sherlock- JW_

_  
_

_No need for you to come. I’m all right. I’ll meet you back at the flat.- SH_

_  
_

_I can’t- JW_

_What?- SH_

_Can’t go to the flat- JW_

_  
_

_Why not? Last time I checked you also lived there.- SH_

_  
_

_Ask Lestrade to come look for me between 18th and Farrell- JW_

_  
_

_John, are you all right?- SH_

_  
_

_John- SH_

_  
_

_Fine. I’m fine I think. Probably the same as you. I’m locked in a bloody bin- JW_

 

Sherlock stares at his phone as he sits on the back of the ambulance, trying to fit the pieces together. They chased the suspect, split up to try to catch him. Sherlock ended up facing the man in question and John was nowhere to be seen. And now he’s in a bin? Sherlock shakes his head and sighs in disgust. Not enough data.

 

_By bin you mean rubbish bin?- SH_

_  
_

_Very good deduction, Sherlock. I know why you’re so good at your job- JW_

_  
_

_Your turn to elaborate.- SH_

_  
_

_I was wrapping around the back way like we planned and ran into a man who apparently was working for Stuart. An accomplice, maybe. He disarmed me, we had a row. Guessing I lost since I’m stuck in a bin. Bastard probably stuck me in here. I was around Farrell when it happened. Get Lestrade to send someone over- JW_

 

Sherlock’s up on his feet before he even finishes reading the message. An accomplice…a second assailant! How could he be so dense? At this rate he’ll end up like Anderson. This Stuart character…oh, he was good. This will be one of the good ones. And now an accomplice? He just loves the complicated cases. Wait, stop— focus on the problem at hand. He waves off the medics and is soon on his way.

 

_I’m coming. Near Farrell, correct?- SH_

_  
_

_No Sherlock. Stay and get treated. I’m fine, I just need someone to get me out of the damn bin- JW_

_  
_

_You’re John Watson. Therefore, you’re probably more injured than you let on- SH_

_  
_

_Extremely uncomfortable and in some sort of pain- SH_

_  
_

_A PTSD soldier, and common symptoms are reacting badly to small cramp places.- SH_

_  
_

_The police are too slow.- SH_

_  
_

_You never cease to amaze me, I suppose- JW_

_  
_

_Please hurry, Sherlock- JW_

_  
_

_Please get me out_

 

Now he’s running, they’re always running. John running after Sherlock (to act as protection, insurance, company) and then, eventually, Sherlock running to get John back (out of disparity, need, worry). He’s at Farrell in about 153 seconds searching through bins in the alley.

 

_Make noise of some kind.- SH_

_  
_

_Bang on the bin so I know which one you’re in.- SH_

_  
_

_John, this is the only time I’ll ask this, be noticeable.- SH_

_  
_

_Please- SH_

 

He gets whiplash;Sherlock turns around so quickly when he hears John’s fists weakly banging on the interior of the bin. Sherlock runs over, takes the bricks off the top of the bin (how could he miss that? This is why he doesn’t like to panic, it blurs the senses) and lifts the top of the bin. John is curled up, laying on the bottom, and about 18.5 short breaths away from hyperventilating. Sherlock doesn’t even say anything, just pulls him out of the bin with a strength he didn’t know he had and sets him on the ground.

“You know, you could have mentioned your situation earlier in the texting conversation, you idiot…”

“Just…Jesus, Sherlock, just wanted to make sure the case…wasn’t solved yet. I need…to kill the guy who—”

Sherlock grins, he will never understand John, never understand his priorities. That’s why he holds him in the highest respect (unpredictability is hard to come by).

“We’ll get to that, first thing in the morning.”


	5. An Insult

_  
_

_  
_

_Am I a liability to you- JW_

_  
_

_What?- SH_

_  
_

_Not a very eloquent response, Sherlock- JW_

_  
_

_Are you all right? Where are you?- SH_

_  
_

_I’m fine, sitting on the tube. Just thinking- JW_

_  
_

_Well, stop thinking because you’re obviously horrid at it.-SH_

_  
_

_You just saw your therapist, didn’t you?- SH_

_  
_

_Sherlock- JW_

_  
_

_Fire her, if she makes you think this way.- SH_

_  
_

_It wasn’t her. I was just thinking- JW_

_  
_

_And I told you to stop thinking.- SH_

_  
_

_Immediately.- SH_

_  
_

_Sherlock, you haven’t answered the question- JW_

 

John passes his mobile between his hands and stares out the window of the tube, his cane once again beside him. He wasn’t feeling well the past couple days, the pain in his leg slowly returning. Sherlock mocked him for it of course (psychosomatic, go run a mile and you’ll be fine) but the physical pain of it all was stifling.

So yes, as Sherlock deduced, he did go to his therapist again just to make sure everything was all right. She thought maybe it was coming through again because, by living with such an incredible man, his self esteem was being lowered. And, although that was total rubbish, she did say something else important. “Maybe since he’s on such a higher tier or intelligence, you believe you’re a burden to him and getting in his way. Since, unfortunately, you seem to measure your life’s worth by how you help this man, realizing you may be holding him back is making such an impact.”

What if she was right? What if, subconsciously, John knows he’s a liability?

_  
_

_I refuse to answer.- SH_

_  
_

_Why- JW_

_  
_

_Because this is absolutely preposterous. By the time you come back to the flat, I’ll have a case and we’ll get the bloody limp to leave you alone.- SH_

_  
_

_That’s not what I’m worried about anymore, Sherlock- JW_

_  
_

_You honestly think I would tolerate people I didn’t have a purpose for?- SH_

_  
_

_No, wait John. That’s not what I meant. I typed it incorrectly.- SH_

_  
_

_John- SH_

 

He shoves the mobile into his pocket and makes his way off the tube. He’s a soldier; a tool used by the government to defend the country. Even though he’s invalidated, at least he knows someone else is able to use him for what he is: a tool with a purpose.

With the pain increasing in his leg, John soldiers on down the crowded sidewalk, his mobile powered off.


	6. Word Games

 

 

_I finally understand how you feel- JW_

_  
_

_And what does that mean?- SH_

_  
_

_Should I say it bluntly- JW_

_  
_

_Yes, if it’s so important, don’t hold yourself back, John.- SH_

_  
_

_Bored- JW_

_  
_

_Interesting role reversal, I see.- SH_

_  
_

_The surgery is empty, Sherlock. Not a soul- JW_

_  
_

_Isn’t that presumably a good thing?- SH_

_  
_

_Assuming it means no one is ill or dying.- SH_

_  
_

_Yes, it’s good. But I’m even out of bloody paperwork to do- JW_

_  
_

_That just doesn’t happen, Sherlock- JW_

_  
_

_What do you want me to do about it?- SH_

_  
_

_Surely you’re not asking me to amuse you at work, John.- SH_

_  
_

_I let you amuse yourself in ridiculous ways at the flat- JW_

_  
_

_Compensation? Fine, I suppose I have time to kill.- SH_

_  
_

_You’re so gracious- JW_

_  
_

_As you are with sarcasm, apparently.- SH_

_  
_

_Make two words out of the letters in_ evaporation _.- SH_

_  
_

_That’s all the great Sherlock Holmes can come up with? Word games- JW_

_  
_

_It’s the most enjoyable thing I could think of that your pedestrian mind could understand.- SH_

_  
_

_Do not take offense from that.- SH_

_  
_

_Fine. Aviator Nope- JW_

_  
_

_Ovarian Poet. You’re turn.- SH_

_  
_

_You’re kidding- JW_

_  
_

_Are you afraid you’ll lose?- SH_

_  
_

_No, of course I’m going to lose. You’re Sherlock Holmes, that’s cheating- JW_

_  
_

_Would you prefer to sit in endless boredom?- SH_

_  
_

_John- SH_

_  
_

_Pear Ovation- JW_

_  
_

_Atropine Ova- SH_

 

John eventually has to take out pen and paper to write down and cross off options. After they couldn’t make two words anymore (which happened very quickly), they began making three and John was slowly running out of ideas. The man is truly a genius. John would submit, Sherlock would reply seconds later and John would take maybe ten minutes to think of another. Of course, Sherlock always replied back immediately as if waiting for John to crack. The man could never miss an opportunity to show off his intellect and, although John thought it was amazing (brilliant, fantastic), he quickly became annoyed by the large ego. John had to call the game off when Sherlock started submitting answers in Latin.

_  
_

_Vitae An Poor- SH_

_  
_

_I’m done. This is impossible- JW_

_  
_

_Aeon Vapor Ti- SH_

_  
_

_Sherlock, I’m not playing anymore- JW_

_  
_

_Novae Pita Or- SH_

_  
_

_SHERLOCK- JW_

_  
_

_Done.- SH_

_  
_

_You’re finally finished- JW_

_  
_

_No, you are. You’re shift ended exactly 8 minutes ago. I suggest that you grab your things before Ms. Sawyer locks you in there.- SH_

_  
_

_To act as payment, it seems we are out of milk. And formaldehyde.- SH_

 

And with that, John can’t help but lean back in his chair and laugh.


	7. And An Apology

 

_  
_

_You honestly think I would tolerate people I didn’t have a purpose for?- SH_

_  
_

_No, wait John. That’s not what I meant. I typed it incorrectly.- SH_

_  
_

_John- SH_

 

Sherlock’s pacing back and forth in the flat, his phone held up against his chin. This is not an ideal situation. No, this is more than not ideal. This is horrible. He grits his teeth, how could he say that, even accidentally? Yes, he feels that way but not to John. He could never feel that way towards John, just being with him because he has a purpose. John is so much more and Sherlock…is just so horrible with sentiment, he wants to shoot the wall.

Not a bad idea.

He runs up into John’s room and opens his drawer; but the gun is not in its usual place. Odd. He holds his phone in his hand. _John, even though I just insulted yourself worth, I can’t apologize because I’m too ashamed. But on another note, where did you put your gun? I’d love to shoot the wall in frustration right now._

He wants to make it up to John, not coerce him to move out.

He sits on John’s bed now, legs crossed, eyes straight ahead. This is what John sees every morning after he wakes up from a night of nightmares, this blank, dull wall. Then it hits him like a lightning bolt and his fingers dance on the keyboard.

_  
_

_I do keep people around because they have a purpose, that is true.- SH_

_  
_

_Why else would I deal with Lestrade, although I would get rid of Anderson right away.- SH_

_  
_

_Your purpose is to keep my life from being like the blank wall you wake up to every morning.- SH_

_  
_

_I know you have your phone, John. I don’t care if you ignore my messages.- SH_

_  
_

_All I want to say is that you are more than useful, you’re a reason why I live my life this way.  Your purpose is to give me a purpose.-SH_

_  
_

_And you're definitely not a liability.- SH_

_  
_

_Fire your therapist and come home. We have a case.- SH_

_  
_

_The keyword is_ we _, John.- SH_

_  
_

_It’s hard to navigate the streets with a cane, you prat. I’m coming- JW_

_  
_

Sherlock grins. Crisis averted. Now the next task: he needs to get his blogger in tip-top shape again.

_  
_

_Take a cab. I’ll meet you. And bring your gun, I know you have it.- SH_


End file.
